fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! the Movie: Yatagarasu, The Shikigami of Shadow!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Second Movie: Yatagarasu, The Shikigami of Shadow! (第二映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 影の式神, ヤタガラス! Dai ni Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua! Kage no Shikigami, Yatagarasu!) is the second Pretty Cure crossover movie of the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. The story takes place after the end of the final episode. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ '- 17+ (violence & profanity). Synopsis: * ''Transcript * One month has passed since they are separated from their familiars in order to restored Takamagahara, Juliet suddenly wakes up from the nightmare after having heard the voice of her dearest familiar as she call for help. Suzaku has been defeated by a mysterious creature that look like a three-legged crow, and she was returned into Hermione. Meanwhile at their original birthplace, Neo-Verona has been dominated, Hermione was captured and held captive by a person who seems familiar to her; Mercutio Marchenge! It was revealed he has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy as her, he was known as "Yatagarasu: The Shikigami of Shadow"! Apparently, he is very coveted by Hermione's blood and tears, and he know also the Taizan Fukun in order to bringing his father back to life at the cost of his life. Juliet and his friends then go to Neo-Verona to save Hermione! Characters: Gonzo☆Cures: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu) - Juliet has 16 years old, she is the main protagonist of the story. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naive girl, but she's also cocky and impulsive. She is a Hanyou and a Inugami. As '''Cure Amaterasu, her amber eyes became golden eyes and her auburn hair become crimson red. Her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess" and the "Precure of Love", her animal motif is a Wolf and her theme color is Crimson Red. Her Daikoujin forms are Taiyou Amaterasu (タイヨウ アマテラス Taiyō Amateasu), Akatsuki Amaterasu (アカツキ アマテラス Akatsuki Amaterasu), Nichi Amaterasu (ニチ アマテラス Nichi Amaterasu) and Maou Amaterasu (マオウ アマテラス Maō Amaterasu). * Mascots: * Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori) - He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). He can transform himself into a variety of weapons. * Suzaku (スザク Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ディ ボロメオ Hāmaionī Di Boromeo) - Suzaku is Juliet's familiar. As a human, she's a beautiful woman of 16 years old and been called Hermione De Borromeo. She is immature and snob but yet sweet and innocent, often naive and impulsive, she often acts on a whim as she refuses to obey orders. She had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice kendo. She had hidden feelings for Tybalt, her childhood friend. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Natsu", she known as the "Shikigami of Summer" and her element is Fire. Allies: * . Movie-Only Characters: * Mercutio Marchege (マキューシオ マルケージ Makyūshio Marukēji) / Yatagarasu (ヤタガラス Yatagarasu) - Mercutio is the main antagonist of the second movie, he's an ambitious and sly noble who wishes to become Leontes's heir due to his apparent resentment of his father, Titus Marchenge. 400 years ago, after Leontes slays his biological father in a duel for blackmailing him, he accepts Mercutio as his new heir but the condition causes him to go hysterical, leading him to stabbed Leontes as Juliet and Tybalt commands their surrendered. At the present, he has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. He had also kidnapped Hermione, to seize her blood and tears that makes him immortal and can conquer Neo-Verona. As Yatagarasu, he was a black three-legged raven-like Shikigami-Fairy, and his sentences is "~ Kage" ("~ Shadow" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Shadow" and his element is Darkness. Trivia: * . Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Movies